Chalice of Souls
by Skywolf24
Summary: Sequel to Black Cats. One year after the events of dealing with Vedette Countess, Bruce and Selina struggle to protect the streets of London when a series of murders of young women comes into play, that will not only test their strengths but also their hearts while fighting to survive from hellish forces birthed in the shadows of England. (Story will be updated - Halloween 2014)


**Chalice of Souls**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own these characters**

* * *

_A/N: First of all a big thank you to all the readers and followers of Black Cats. Secondly, I am very excited to write this emotional, gripping sequel that will indeed have all the elements of the first story. In this continuation Bruce and Selina are not in Gotham, they will be solving a murder mystery in the streets of London that connects to the pieces of Vedette Countess and new villain with the visage of the devilishly handsome and wonderful actor Thomas Hiddleston whom will be a fun, dark and sexy opponent for the Dark Knight to face. Also the Joker will be making his appearance in the plot as well as his little girl, Acelyn and maybe another familiar face.  
_

_This story will indeed have lots of Bat and Cat romance with and without the masks, glimpses of Bruce and Selina's past and a lot of history bout Gotham-and of course like Black Cats some magical/supernatural elements... Poor Bruce. _

_Thank you for reading and enjoy the ride..._

* * *

**{Prologue}**

* * *

"Slowly the blood runs out from the heart." a daunting baritone of silk and velvet cut through the thick air, echoing up in the rafters of the condemn cathedral. A slender figure with ghost-pale skin moved through the flickering the glow of candlelight, as haughty steps sent shivers trailing down his prey's spine as he rubbed his leather glove over the communion table with a mere feeling of coldness running through his veins. The woman shifted her eyes, glance at the tall silhouette as his darkened face revealed semblance of concealed malice.

He stepped closer with practical movement, releasing a richly favored English accent that hypnotized the senses of his victim, as the coldness of his slender form hovered over her body, growling in her ear. "That's all we've made of," he chuckled amusingly. "Blood and bone that creates the worthless form of humanity."

"Please," she whimpered, lips quivering under his encroaching shadow. "I did not mean to find it."

"Yes, very true you didn't conceive of the issue of seeing such a rare gem hidden from the grasp of greedy men that lust for the power their gutless bodies can't control." He raised his chin upward, blue-emerald eyes capture the slivers of moonlight seeping from the crevices of the rafters. He stroked his hand through her dark auburn curls as his smooth lips curved into lethal grin. "You are nearly a pawn for this little game we're playing."

Her green eyes widened as his tongue delicately licked the corner of his lip, he saw her grow nervous under his unpredictable stare. His shadowed eyes gleamed with the vehement desire of blood-lust, she looked out the darkness of shadow coil into his changeless as slithering cobra. He tilted his face in closer, his breath hotly ghosted over her lip as his hands gripped her with a tight squeeze. "I thought once the darkness suited your beauty. Oh, but I was sorely mistaken when those traitorous lips of yours betrayed me."

"You were going to kill the professor." she ragged out her words before adding, "For no reason."

"There is always a hidden reason behind the veil of lies," he replied with a hiss in his low voice, lips playing a fiendish smirk. "He knew too much and had to be silenced... In other terms in the grave so that our little secret could no be unlocked for those misfortune victims of unexpected circumstance."

She shuddered at his venomous words, "You won't get away with this."

"Oh, who is going to prevent me?" he chimed with a brisk voice, holding the dagger to the shafts of moonlight. "You'll be dead before your lips break the word out, dearest. I will be out hunting for another worthless soul... Because what I am under my mask of humanity is something that you fear... Something that kills like a thief in the night."

He stabbed the dagger into the middle of her dresser, listening to her gasp sharply as he clinched his jaw hard, and wrenched the sword against the muscle until he felt the rib bones break. She rolled her eyes backwards.

He stared down at her corpse with no emotion in his blue- greenish eyes.

" Farewell, dearest," he chimed, sinking back into the shadows, blowing her kiss."Don't worry, I'll be sure to give your family my condolences."

* * *

**{Chapter 1}**

The colors of early autumn, deep red and fiery oranges dazzled over the distant groves of the trees, the gurgling sounds of flowing water from nearby brooks echoed in her ears, Selina felt the shivers of the wind buffed over her black trench coat as her heels crunched in the heaps of leaves as she felt his hand squeezed hers affectionately, as the scorching hotness of his fingers created sweat on her palms.

It had been weeks since both Bruce and she had quality time together away from the dingy streets of Gotham.

After reclaiming the souls of Gotham from the nefarious high priestess Vedette Countess and the Joker, both Bruce and Selina adapted their lives as equal partners, fighters, lovers and shields. There were times she wondered why everything was together perfectly after all they endeared, the battles they won and friends, they lost during the fury of the storms the face. During the witching hour over Gotham. Deep down Selina's astute instincts sensed that were more unpredictable clashing storm brewing.

They jetted away from Gotham International Airport along a private Wayne Enterprises executive jet to Manhattan and spent a few nights romancing in Central Park, the Empire State Building and the Coffee Essex's House before jetting away to Yorkshire, England with Alfred Pennyworth for the reopening of the Sick Children's Hospital funded by the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation.

She smirked, glancing over her dark eyes over his choice of style for the blissful afternoon, before they left their hotel suite he had thrown on a dark blue jeans, black sweater and a unbutton long coat.

The scenery of Yorkshire made Selina cherished this, happy, carefree and somber landscapes with the deep colors of the surrounding woods and the smell of ginger and wood fires blanketing in the breeze.

She never thought something so perfect would be in her grip. She closed her eyes for a few moments and inhaled the crisp breeze that met up her lungs and exhaled small compressed breaths. She was yet untamed, never fully domesticated, confident, secure and free.

She rolled her eyes opened, and gazed at his handsome features. He was looking youthful and healthy. Dark chestnut waves hair tousled as the air swept up his dangling bangs out of his crisp hazel eyes that became infused with contentment, understanding and fire.

He led her to a small apple orchard surrounded by a wooded fence, never allowing her fingers slide out of his hand.

She caught him gazing at her, intensely serious and loving gleam in his hazel eyes as he drank her in. She curved her red lips into a grin and he smiled back. No words were necessary.

Instead of speaking, he lifted up her hand in his right hand, and bought it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. His lips brushed over her knuckles, and she looked at him with an understanding gaze before he settled her hand back down as he inched closer and pressed his forehead against hers and whispered her name with the softness of lisp and richness of his voice.

Selina raced between the isles of the apple trees, her long, sleek auburn hair bounced off her shoulders as she couldn't her jovial childlike smiles and laughter. She looked over her shoulder and saw him running towards her with fierce determination welled in his dark eyes.

"Catch me if you can, handsome, " she teased, sinking her heels into the moist ground as she raced past the fallen apples and heard his breath closing on her. "Come on, you're not even trying..." Her voice trailed as everything suddenly went quiet. She did a quick turn on her heel and to her surprise he wasn't there.

Before she took another step, she heard a growling and deep voice say, "Gotcha!" He lunged directly into her, enclosed his arms around her and both of them tumbled to the ground, laughing as she felt the wet grass soak into her hair. He cradled her face in his hands and smashed his lips over hers as they fell into a nourishing kiss. He lifted himself off her body, and then she watched him move casually to a row of trees. She straightened from the ground, wiping the mud off her jeans and watched him touch the plump hanging apples with powerful attraction in her eyes, checking them for bruises and imperfections.

He found one that he deemed perfect after inspecting a large number of fruit from the same tree. He plucked the red apple, the small color of her lips from the branch, and then turned back around, holding the fruit securely in his hand and walking back to where Selina waited.

When mounted his feet in front of her, Selina narrowed her eyes down at the lush fruit cupped in his hand, her lips were firm as a vivid memory skimmed through the back of her mind.

_She looked down at the eleven year dark haired boy, standing there with bewildered eyes as she pridefully smirked down at him and parted her, "Never steal anything from someone you can't out run kid." she advised._

_He stared longingly at the apple resting in her gloved palm, she heard his stomach growl and saw the desperation welled in his brown eyes._

_"Now you're gonna take it," he said, resentment in his strained voice._

_She looked down at her tempting prize, and felt her stomach grumble with emptiness. Fresh fruit was hard to come by in the streets of Gotham these days. She lifted it to her mouth and took a single perfect bite. Savoring the sweetness of the juice dripping down her throat._

_"Just tax," she explained, thinking of the story Robin Hood._

_Licking her lips, she lobbed the rest of the apple back to the kid, who wasted no time absconding with just in case she changed her mind. She stuffed her hands back in her coat's pocket and swallowed the remaining juice as she turned on her heels and stared out at the snow covered streets._

Selina blinked her eyes and stared at the shiny red skinned fruit, feeling the temptation streaming through her veins once again until she watched Bruce bring the apple to his mouth and take one simple bite as he closed his eyes a few seconds and she wondered that he was thinking during those moments of silence between them.

_He drifted to an African marketplace and sat his exhausted body against a tree, staring at dozens of tents heaped with fruit, vegetables, curried meats and a throng of colorfully clad shoppers inspecting, haggling, buying and hurrying off to feed their families._

_He had forced himself to his feet and joined the throng. He stopped by a fruit vendor, and as the old woman behind the table eyed suspiciously,he picked up a mango in his right hand and made a show of examining the fruit as with his left hand he stole a yellow plum from the table and dropped it into his tattered pocket._

_He hurried into an alleyway and took a bite into his plum and almost fainted at the joy-the sweetness of it, the juiciness-nothing had tasted so good. Nothing could ever taste so good._

_He heard something, the slightest stirring, and saw a child, about, four, squatting in the doorway. The child, a boy, was half naked and covered with grime. His ribs stretched his skin and his eyes wide and glazed in the hollows above his boney cheeks._

_Bruce gazed down at the half eaten plum in his fingers-he groaned slightly, hesitation to give his prize up and then he handed the boy. "Enjoy it, kid," he muttered._

Selina became memorized, watching the piece of the apple slowly brush over his thin boyish lips as he sucked the juices and licked off the drops with his tongue. Watching his lips cover the piece of the sweet fruit made her lips turn into dark shades... And she felt carnal.

She stared at his, smooth and the color of rose satin.

"Selina," he said. "Do you want a bite?"

She teased him, fluttering her thick lashes, he gave her the apple cupped in the palm of his sticky hand. She opened her mouth, heart skipping a few breaths as a fever began to ignite within her veins as his hand touched her mouth and she pushed her lips over his finger making him full suction. Her teeth bit gently against his skin.

Her dark coffee colored eyes flared with hunger as she took a breather in the smell of his slick body.

Bruce watched her color change into something deadly as she locked her eyes along his lips and she seemed to lose interest in the appreciation of the fruit invading her mouth.

Her tongue slapped against the side of his finger, drenching it with juicy moisture.

"I can see that you're enjoying this," he grinned infectiously, tossing the apple to the ground. "Wonder why that is, Miss Kyle?"

She didn't reply to his words, she pushed his finger in deeper inside the her mouth, flicking her tongue over it.

Bruce felt his throat slightly constrict, as she made eye contact with him, he could see dark desire pierce through her eyes. She grinned at him and tore his finger out of her lip as she bounded over him, knocking him off his feet and made him land hard on his back. He grinned and gently arched his body slightly against her as he cut through her glazed lips in a kiss.

The fresh and sour taste of the apple lingered in their lips as she sucked on his bottom lip into her lip and lifted his sweater up, slaying her hands over his torso as his hands hiked down the bends of her hips and driving against the denim as she split her legs against his stomach.

Beads of rain began to pour down over them, but they didn't appear to be troubled by the cold dampness descending over their heated bodies. He tilted his head backward as he felt her tongue twirling around his creating an explosion of intoxicating flavor seep down his throat as she wound her fingers through his hair, pulling greedily at his roots.

Bruce instinctively started to shift his hips against her, fingering her long auburn hair brush over his jagged features. He lifted her sweater up, feeling her smooth skin against his fingertips and not surprised that she didn't have on a bra today, he felt his body lurched as his hands felt the steadiness of her breasts he was tugging at her top to get her fully revealed as his hands flushed heat over her breasts, running against her freckled skin.

Selina inhaled the salty smell leaking out of his pores, causing his chest pectorals to become layered with a thin sheen of sweat. She ghosted a purr against the crease of his firm chest, lapping her tongue over the groves of his muscles as her hands stroked over his hips.

They shared husked voices with a few misty grins playing on their lips as Bruce shoved his hands between her legs, fingering her body tingle. They broke when their lips were barely touching and breathed in each others air, creating, causing faint dizziness as he swept her lips and massaged her tongue with his own. And so came the firing of all sensations as he poured out his hunger over her body, going down on her neck with his mouthpiece as the fire pooled down her lower abdomen. He kissed every part of her alabaster skin that was visible to his scorching hazel eyes and he drowned in pleasure, tasting the her on his tongue.

She felt blood buzzing in her ears as he pressed her backward into the sleek grass, his drenched strands of hair splashed over her face every bit he went faster and hungrier over her body, searing her with arouse delight as he growled down her throat forming the friction between their physical structures as she cast her eyes back feeling the closeness of him pressing against her thighs.

The pearls of rain dissolved instantly on her feverish skin, as she breathed in the smell of the apples surrounding her body and felt his hands clasp over her thighs. He let her consume her time and caressed her neck with his lips until he felt her soft hands push his sweater further up and kneaded over his scarred shoulders.

Just for a minute, he broke off and counted into the depths of her dark chocolate-colored eyes and felt the boundaries of his lips curve into a loving smile as he run his finger tenderly over her swollen lips. He pressed his sweaty forehead against hers as he felt his jeans slip down his legs and he tumbled over her thin frame, fingering her lips brush over his ear as her husky voice whispered against his the moist spot in his ear. He answered by smashing his lips on her mouth and sucking the air from her lungs as he folded her body against him, and whispered softly over her wet lips.

"Do you want to stay in Yorkshire a few more days, Miss Kyle?" he implored, looking feverishly in her brown eyes. " "There's nothing really going on in Oxford" His lips bruised themselves against her neck. "I think a few days in the country sound's fair enough."

She curved her red lips into a smirk, "You read my mind, Mr. Wayne." she replied before pressing another moist kiss on his lips, as her legs straddled around his waistline. "Who knows the next few days might be the best days of your life."

"Selina, every day with you is the best day of my life." he responded, and their drenched bodies tangled together, as Selina pushed back the sloppy tendrils out of his marquise shaped hazel-green eyes, her lips altered into a weak frown as she became haunted by the past.

"We wouldn't be here if..." she mashed her teeth into her lip. For the last four months she'd been tormented by visions of him still trapped in the vessel of the lanky ebony feline. The turmoil of losing him rippled in her veins, everything she stared into his piercing hazel chasms, imaging they were the irises of a harvest moon. Deep inside her twisting soul, Selina knew she'd almost lost the one good thing in her life because of her pride and self-preserve of handling situations on her own best interests.

Her face suddenly darkened as she displayed resistance in her eyes. "Vedette didn't hold up her end of the deal."

Bruce smiled gently at her, sliding his palm against her wet temple. "What Vedette did to us is over with, Lina." He spoke in a soft pitch, his voice tight. "It's time to move on." He moved his hand down, tracing her fingers with his index finger. "I was thinking since there isn't much happening in Gotham, maybe we can go someplace else. Your choice of the destination."

She grinned at him. "I'm actually starting to like this place," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you want?"

She smirked. " I'm adaptable."

He chuckled lowly, exposing his jagged canine teeth. "I know."

She smiled. Her coffee orbs softened, crinkling at the corners as she took in the sight of his thin lips. She blinked, slowly. Her breath emptied out of her lungs as she released a blissful sigh, looking at him as her world faded into a blur. Her slightly freckled features sharpened as the afternoon light bathed over their bodies, his eyes became a dazzling configuration of temperance gold and green. She leaned in closer, until the point of his nose was touching her own. Closer and frozen and they closed their eyes and she felt her lips move underneath the smoldering water of his hot mouth as all the cold dread and guilt melted out of her and became replaced by something unnatural, needy and consuming. Something... Everlasting.

"I love you," he whispered, speaking against her mouth.

"I love you, too." she replied.

She kissed long and deep, as they fully embraced into the sunlight, no longer afraid or wary about the rising storm brewing in the distance.

They were just blissfully in love and serene.


End file.
